Un raro encuentro
by erick 19
Summary: Los frontier y los tamer se conocen por casualidad


Hola quiero decir que soy nuevo aqui descubri esta pagina hace poco y me dieron ganas de hacer una historia pero no sabia sobre que hacerlo y me decidi por digimon bueno aqui la historia.

capitulo 1

encuentro

Bien tranquilo solo es una reunion ella te extraña a ti mas de lo que tu la extrañas a ella decia un chico en un parque junto a sus amigos en una hermosa tarde, bien estare calmado y sere disimulado decia jp que estaba nervioso porque iva a volver a ver a zoe, si si si si ella se muere de ganas por verme . Se sentira bien le preguntaba Tommy a Takuya, bueno creo que si solo tiene ganas de ver a zoe, y para ser sincero yo tambien me moria de ganas de verlos . De vernos o de ver a Zoe le pregunta Kouji que se encontraba acostado en el cesped de el parque en el que se encontraban, Kouji que quieres decir le dijo Takuya con la cara toda roja . jajaja nada solo queria ver tu reaccion, hermano pero pense que a ti tambien te gustaba le dijo Koichi a su gemelo haciendo que este se sonrojara, de que lado estas le preguntaba su hermano y para que sepas ella no me gusta siguio diciendo Kouji.

Quien no te gusta le pregunto una chica rubia que estaba a su espalda todos la miraron y se les dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, nadie dijo Kouji con algo de pena JP al ver a zoe corrio a abrazarla empujando a kouji accidentalmente y haciendolo caer al suelo mientras tanto Takuya era un mar de nervios Tommy y Koichi abrazaban a Zoe Kouji que tenia una mancha roja en la frente gracias al golpe que se dio de la caida miraba a JP con una cara que solo queria decir algo VENGANZA JP se escondia atras de zoe y luego salio corriendo con Kouji tras de el, ho hol hola le decia Takuya a Zoe Takuya apenas articulaba palabra y se preguntaba donde estaba esa parte valiente y confiada de el que lo ayudaba a ser tan seguro hola le decia por tercera vez Zoe a Takuya pasandole la mano por la cara a un Takuya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, que? como? a que hora se acerco tanto decia Takuya en su mente a Zoe perdon me distraje un poco se disculpaba Takuya, estas muy raro sabes le dijo Zoe n no es nada mejor vamos le dijo Takuya, adonde? le pregunto Zoe . A si se me olvidaba los chicos planearon reunirnos de nuevo y llevarnos a un dia de campo Zoe se sonrojo un poco al maliterpretar lo que escucho Takuya noto esto luego dijo reunirnos a todos no solo a nosotros dos, el dia de campos es de todos no solo tu y yo no creas que yo ...bueno nos vamos ya le interrumpio Koichi junto a Tommy que ya se empezaban a aburrir ...ok vamos le dijo Zoe pero diganme donde es les prentuto ella, por aqui le decia Tommy caminaron al centro del parque donde habia un enorme arbol que proporcionaba una sombra perfecta para un dia de campo .

No ustedes vallanse nosotros llegamos aqui primero le decia JP a un grupo de dos chicos y tres chicas, ustedes solo son dos y nosotros 5 asi que nosotros merecemos mas aprovechar este lugar le decia una chica que se notaba era de caracter fuerte y se acerco a JP y lo miro a los ojos y le dijo este parque no te pertenece a ti ni a tu amigo asi que vallanse, ya dejalos Rika le dijo uno de los chicos a su amiga el chico se veia alegre y amable y llevaba unos googles en la cabeza,, JP se sintio intimidado por Rika y dio unos pasos atras y empezo a decir bueno creo que podriamos buscar otro, no nos iremos le interrumpio Kouji de manera tranquila pero firme, Rika podemos buscar otro lugar le decia el chico de los googles, tranquilo esto no me llevara mucho tiempo dijo Rika y se acerco al rostro del peliazul y le dijo quien te crees para intentar quedarte en nuestro lugar favorito del parque justo cuando tendremos un dia de campo le dijo ella el se acerco mas a ella con una actitud firme y se dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo yo estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo de pronto se dio cuenta de algo estaban demasiado cerca hasta podia sentir su respiracion y noto que esa chica tenia un color rojo adornandole la cara.

De repente Koiji sintio que alguien le daba un calido abrazo por la espalda y luego vio que era no los reconosco a ti ni a Takuya le decia Zoe Takuya antes era mas alegre y hablaba mucho pero ahora esta muy callado y se pone rojo cuando me le acerco y tu antes eras mas amable ahora cuando los encontre saliste corriendo tras JP y nisiquiera me saludaste y ahora que te encuentro estabas por besar a una desconocida, zoe no pudo seguir hablando porque aquella chica le grito no nos ivamos a besaaarrrrr le grito algo sonrojada Kouji muy tranquilo le contesto parece que tu tambien cambiaste ahora eres mucho mas tranquila y amable y si tu quieres ya me puedes soltar le dijo algo apenado, como? dijo zoe quien noto que aun estaba abrazando a Koiji oh si perdoname le dijo y Kouji le dijo a y para que quede claro ella y yo no teniamos intencion de besarnos ah no? le dijo Zoe NOOO! gritaron al unisono los mencionados . Y cual es el problema pregunto Koichi, no debe ser nada grave ya sabes como es Kouji tiene la facilidad de crear problemas donde no los hay dijo Takuya, Tommy se acerco a Kouji y le pregunto ya vamos a empezar el dia de campo porque ya tengo hambre .

Ustedes tambien van a hacer un dia de campo? les pregunto Rika si porque le dijo Tommy, haber como que tambien le pregunto Zoe, si asi es nosotros veniamos a para tener un dia de campo contesto un peliazul del otro grupo, ya se porque no comemos todos juntos y problema resuelto dijo Koichi NOO! gritaron Rika y Kouji, alguien mas se opone preguntaron el peliazul y el chico de los googles los demas negaron con la cabeza bien entonces a comer .

Como se llaman les pregunto Tommy ya cuando estaban todos comiendo, bueno yo me llamo Takato le dijo el castaño de los googles el es Henry y ella es su hermanita dijo señalandalos, mucho gusto dijeron ellos, ella es Rika es algo temperamental les dijo, hola les dijo ella sin prestar mucha atencion y ella es Juri termino diciendo Takato. Bueno yo soy Takuya y antes tenia unos googles como los tuyos pero se me perdieron Takuya a nadie le importa eso le dijo Kouji, Takuya le dijo algo enojado mejor sigue comiendo Kouji ya se ocurrira algo para vengarme haber en que estaba dijo Takuya a si ya me acorde dijo el, bueno el señor amabilidad es Kouji dijo con sarcasmo señalando a Kouji el chico a su lado es su gemelo Koichi, el niño de ahi es Tommy y el chico junto a el es Jp a si y ella es Zoe, espero que nos llevemos bien dijo Takuya. Despues de comer todos estaban aburridos y de rrepente JP dijo oigan quien ganaria en un concurso de miradas serias Rika o Kouji y todos quedaron pensando un momento y los tamer dijeron Rika y los frontier dijeron Kouji, porque no lo averguamos dijo Jp Kouji y Rika aceptaron el reto y se sentaron uno frente al otro y takato empezo a grabar con su celular para que ese concurso quedara grabado para la prosperidad Kouji y Rika se miraban fijamente y ninguno parecia ceder de pronto Takuya llamo a Takato y le dijo algo en susurro y despues se rieron a carcajadas haciendo que todod los bieran von curiosidad menos Koiji y Rika que no quisieron desconcentrarce luego se calmaron y volvieron Takuya que era el juez de el improvisado concurso les dijo acerquense mas, para que le preguntaron ellos, pues si estan mas cerca se pondra mas dificil estar serios por ser ambos del sexo opuesto les dijo Takuya ellos aceptaron y se acercaron hasta quedar muy cerca de pronto Takuya les puso una mano en la cabeza a cada uno y luego los empujo para que se besaran Kouji y Rika solo se vieron a los ojos mientras tenian el accidental y forzado beso luego se separaron rapidamente y Rika solo se toco los labios y dijo mi primer beso y luego se desmayo Kouji estaba sonrojado y a luego puso cara de asesino y dijo Takuya mejor empieza a correr, una hora despues Takuya y Takato estaban con un gran chichote cada uno propinado por las victimas de su broma en ese momento zoe y juri les decian a Henry, a Jp y a los gemelos, porfavor haganlo porfavor porfavor ya llevaban 8 minutos rogandoles que les hicieran un favor hasta que aceptaron luego Takato puso musica de una pelicula de ninjas y todos miraban a Jp y a los peliazul .

Naruto esta es la pelea final le decia Jp a Henry, si sasuke ahora acabare con tigo le respondia Henry ahora jutsu clones de sombra y salieron de repente Kouji y Koichi de detras de Henry y Henry levanto levemente su brazo y los gemelos empezaron a hacer circulos en la mano de Henry con las suyas y Henry dijo esta listo corrio como si enserio llevara algo en su mano y grito rasengan mientras por su lado Jp tambien aparentaba llevar energia en su mano y gritaba chidori y chocaron sus ataques imaginarios, cuando se percataron que Takato los grababa con su celular y decia van a ser famosos luego de eso todos se pusieron a reir valla esta tarde no fue tan mala como pense que seria dijo Koiji es mas hasta me alegro de haberlos te alegras de conocerlos o de conocer a Rika dijo Takuya con tono burlon como se esperaba el pobre termino con un gran chichote en la cabeza pero para la sorpresa de todos no habia sido Kouji el que se lo habia dado si no que fue Rika quien se lo propino, valla veo que ya se tienen confianza dijo muy animado Jp .

Al final de la tarde los chicos se despidieron y se fueron cada quien con su grupo, porfavor dime que nos vamos a volver a reunir le decia Jp a Zoe claro si ahora vivimos todos en la misma ciudad recuerdas reunirnos va a ser lo mas facil del mundo le contesto decia Zoe hay que volver aqui el proximo fin de semana y todos asintieron.


End file.
